


Foundation Myths

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Just one shot.. [5]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Canon Compliant, Gen, Season 1, Season 2, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: With chapters from all three seasons (eventually), ch 1. Genesis and ch 2. Revelation are just as season one is beginning, ch 3. Judges is at the start of season 2. Ch 4. Lamentations is 2:04/5 (sorry)





	1. Genesis

Jack and Will are talking quietly in the BAU head's office. Beverly sticks her head round the door 'Hey Jack, there's a Dr Lecter here for you'. She grimaces at the tension in the air. You could cut it with a knife. 'Give us a minute Beverly.' She looks at Will with sympathy. He's an odd fish but she quite likes him so far. Bit erratic, but hey, not so surprising in their general line of work. She's heard he's a great teacher and a rubbish tutor. She smiles at Will and ducks back out the door pulling it too behind her.

As she goes they can hear her chatting to someone in the corridor. Jack and Will glance at each other, resolve settling on both their faces. 'Ready? Ok Will, as we agreed ..' 'Ready'. Will sounds determined. He can be anyone, he and Jack have a plan, he knows what's at stake and he is beyond good at what he does. There's a feeling in the air as he shifts his whole persona. 'Yes, utterly ready', Jack opens the door of his office and beckons his visitor in, he extends a friendly hand in greeting.

This is a huge gamble. The man in front of them is well dressed, smooth, sophisticated, cultured, for goodness sake he used to be Alana's mentor at University. He is well known as both a successful surgeon and now a psychiatrist. He's on countless charity boards. He is a patron of all the arts. Oh, and an amazing cook. Jack has been to one of his parties. But. Just, maybe. He might also be the Chesapeake Ripper. 

Jack doesn't have many cards to play with, so he'll play the best in his hand. Will. Will is an ace, a royal flush, a straight all in one go. This is their one shot at catching the man before he rips again.


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal meets Will for the first time.

The physicality of his heart on fire never fails to surprise Hannibal. Intellectually he knows it is simply bio-chemistry that he is experiencing. But in the part of him that is more than solely his cognitive functioning he knows it as something that occurs when his body registers something of great consequence, usually beyond his immediate and conscious reckoning. 

He has learnt to pay attention to the experience. Understands it as his whole self's way of alerting his current facade to a wider and important reality.

It comes sometimes when someone bumps him, is snide, ignores him, is almost gratuitously, sneeringly, obliviously rude. And oh how he lives in such indolent, insolent times. People are shockingly, abstractly, obligingly rude. And so he notes the jolt within that whispers 'this one, this one'; not every time an act of rudeness occurs of course, not everyone deserves his attention. But the response is there. A signal beneath the skin. Sometimes he can hardly bear to walk around the city so overwhelming is the chemical response his body makes to this walking buffet that surrounds him.

But this is different. This is more concentrated, focussed, insistent, irrevocable. The setting is unlikely - a tired office in the FBI building, an opportunity to consult for the FBI with a liked, no, perhaps not liked, respected, colleague. He has met Jack on many occasions, and they have been to each other's homes.

The consultation concerns one of Jack's team and he expects to meet someone made moderately interesting only by his role in that team. A pet profiler, a fragile tea cup, good but unstable, according to Jack's description. So the place, or the time, or the event, or the persons involved gave no indication in advance of the life changing event that Hannibal is now experiencing. He feels like there should be some kind of grand operatic soundtrack heralding this moment when he comes face to face for the first time with the love of his life. 

There is no music. There is only a team member who is sullen, angry, twitchy, fearful, and behind the lenses and dress-down-everyday clothes utterly, achingly, beautiful. Hannibal waits for his heart to settle, he's used to rude academics, but his heart it seems isn't ready yet, it accelerates, beats out of his chest. He's surprised neither of the other two men can hear it.

And then the glorious vision speaks, and Hannibal is irresistibly hooked, reeled in and landed all in one swift verbal exchange. As the angry young man slams out of the door his heart continues its race, his hands tremble just faintly, his pupils expand minutely, a curl of heat whispers too at the base of his spine, uncurling sexuality. 

Hannibal marvels at his body's response to just one Will Graham shaped shot of adrenaline.


	3. Judges

On the stand Jack is utterly throwing Will under every bus he can think of. And pulling him out from under others. It's a balancing act. The prosecution lawyer, although ignorant of the long con Jack and Will have going is still lobbing some beauties, and he hits each fucking one out of the stand. He hopes. He's pissed off Kade Prurnell. That's got to be a good sign.

Hannibal Lecter sits impassively halfway back in the courtroom. He glances at Will occasionally and for the moment is focussed on Jack's testimony, the response of the Judge and the insight offered by the prosecution lawyer, as revealed by what she asks. Hannibal thinks she's doing a not half bad job of burying Will. He''s looking forwards to the moment when his defence of Will will save the day. Oh not on the stand, he's a got a nice little twist planned there for sure, but no, not on the stand. That would be too dull.

Will sits looking dour and sulky in the defendant's chair beside his lawyer. Leonard Brauer is in on it. He has to be to get it all right, now that they're here in court. The Judge might or might not be, Jack hasn't been told how many people there are who really need to know. Kade Prurnell, from the OIG is not. And isn't she just a ray of sunshine? Her superior's superior is. So if it comes right down to it Will won't actually get the needle.

Hannibal Lecter is still on the hook, Will still playing him, reeling him in. Though it hasn't all gone to plan. Encephalitis was out of left field. Fuck. Jack actually thought for a week or two that Will might have finally got lost in a version of himself utterly foreign to everyone who knows him. 

The science team have been a great big pain in the arse. Each of them have been to see Jack to ask what the fuck is going on. On the one hand he's reassured that he doesn't have a bunch of idiots in his department, on the other he's worried that if something is sufficiently obvious to them, it might be to Hannibal Lecter too.

Jack told each of the team they were the only one to work it out. None of them have told each other. And none of them have spoken to Will about it. At least not directly. Zeller has been a bit more of a smirky shit to Will, Beverly a bit more matey, and Jimmy has brought him more coffee and looked out for him in the field. Jack told Will they separately know. So Will has played to their changing behaviours.

Now Will's actually in prison, ok, the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, the team is a bit confused. Did he actually kill the Hobbs girl? That can't have been part of it? Surely? Or does Jack have her hidden somewhere? They're staying schtum, but the evidence processing, shit, processing Will, was more than a bit grim. I mean really? An ear? How the hell did he vomit up an ear?

And now? Now there's another one. In Leonard Brauer's mail. As Zeller puts it, 'you've got to be kidding me?' So the science team? Inside and outside the con. The liminal spaces. Jack's a bit worried about it, but he's got too many balls in the air to focus his attention there. Maybe he should tell them they all know. Regroup. Make sure none of them do anything stupid on their own?


	4. Lamentations

Will gets why Chilton isn't in on it. He hasn't the smarts to keep up the pretence with anyone let alone Hannibal Lecter. But for fuck's sake it makes Will's residence in the BSHCI just that much harder. 

Will's got one story going for Lecter, another for Alana, one for Jack, one for the hospital's inmates and staff, yeah Gideon and Matthew Brown and ain't those two just a burlap sack of kittens next to a pond? And possibly there's another for Freddie Lounds too. And the deal with Chilton is that he listens in on all of them.

Fuckwit. If he was any smarter or stupider he'd be dangerous. As it is Will has to find ways to manage him too. Keep it all straight. So this is especially annoying. Why has he been trussed like a chicken and brought to see him. He'd only be prepped like this for an outing somewhere so what the fuck? 

'Mr Graham'

And shit, if that shouldn't give Will pause. Chilton is never this polite to him.

'I'm sorry you've been attired like this. Jack Crawford has asked for your presence and I'm afraid that to transport you beyond our fair walls a few prerequisites are required. I hope you understand?'

Will nods. Ok? So? Will waits for the sound of the other shoe dropping.

'I apologise. If there was time I'd have preferred to have this conversation somewhere you could be more comfortable. As it is I know Agent Crawford will be here shortly. But. Look. Listen I know you don't like me. You have no reason to I suppose. But even I don't like seeing what's happening here. I don't pretend to know the whole of it. I only know there is a whole of it to know.'

Chilton pauses then. Will sets his head to one side reviewing the director. He's right he's not Will's cup of tea, but this is a surprising burst of humility. And uncertainty. And yeah, alright, perspicacity.

'You'll have guessed that if you're going out dressed up then it's because there's a scene and it's not the courthouse?'

Will nods, yeah he'd got that bit. Didn't take a genius.

'Mr Graham, I'm very sorry, and there is no easy way to tell you this. But Agent Katz is dead'

For Will there's a minute of static, just white noise filling his head, it blocks out everything else. She wouldn't? She didn't? God. No.

No.

Will starts to hear noises again, a pipe churning, the wheels on a trolley outside in a corridor, footsteps overheard, maybe a bird calling outside, traffic in the distance. All these sounds rush up against him like a tide. Drenching him.

Chilton says nothing. They just stay like that, Will attached to a trolley like some old piece of heavy luggage. Chilton behind his desk. Even when Jack arrives and Chilton hands Will over he doesn't intrude on Will. Says nothing. Knowing he's already said too much.

Later that evening when Will has returned from the Observatory Chilton brings down a plastic glass of whiskey. He pushes it through the bars and Will takes it.

Will doesn't smile, but he does say 'Thank you'

'It is the least I could do. I suspect you know that's true in multiple ways. I'm sorry about that too.'

He doesn't wait for a reply, and Will experiences another twinge of despair, all this damage being wreaked in the name of this damnable affair. Later, he'll think about this moment. Later again, even more.


End file.
